WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?
by Stagelove123
Summary: The ukes of Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi fanboy about Black butler demons and the semes become jealous! Due to their Jealousy, Takano comes up with a plan and the other two agree! Their ukes are in for one wide ride! Warning:LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my loves for this is in a mini story about the ukes fanboying over** _ **Black Butler**_ **and their Semes becoming very jealous! So our favorite semes come up with a plan to get back at our favorite ukes!**

 **The idea was given to me by Shiranai Atsune. She is a big fan of my fanfictions and I am very grateful to her! Here is your story Shiranai and I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer **: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Black Butler AT ALL. The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter one**

 **(Masamune POV)**

Today was one of those weird weekends the company gave us off. Ritsu and everyone was in my apartment for a little get together. Hatori, Yukina and myself were all in the kitchen while our little ukes were in front of the TV. They were watching some anime series about a Demon and a child.

"Sebastian is such a hottie!" Kisa yelled out as he blushed. Yukina choked on his beer and whipped his head to Kisa.

"I have to admit, he is pretty cute." Yoshino said shyly. Hatori glared at Yoshino and crossed his arms.

I glared at Ritsu daring him not to say anything about how "hot" a fictional character was.

"You guys are stupid. They are ugly." _Good boy Ritsu._ I took a drink of beer smirking with pride in my love."Claude is WAY hotter than Sebastian! I mean look at him!" I spit out my beer and looked at Ritsu in shock. _What the fuck!? How dare you Ritsu! I am way hotter than that fucker!_ "His gold eyes, black hair, his built body, and his glasses...*sigh*... It's just too much for me to handle."

Hatori, Yukina and I stared at our boyfriends in shock.

"No way! Sebastian is way hotter! Look at him! His black hair that falls on his faces just right, his dark red eyes that glow purple, his body, and his suit is just perfect!" Kisa shouted at Ritsu in disbelief as Yoshino nodded his head.

"Claude's eyes glow purple too! Also his marking is much better than Sebastian's!" Kisa and Yoshino both shook their head in discust for Ritsu's choice.

Soon they were all fighting about who was better, Yoshino even joined in this time. While they were fighting about which fictional man was better, Yukina, Hatori and I walked out onto the balcony.

"I can't believe Kisa-san would think a fictional _demon_ is hot!" Yukina said under his breath but Hatori and I heard it.

"I understand what you mean. Yoshino never talks about how hot another person is! Not to mention, I'm in the room and he KNOWS how jealous I get!" Hatori said while shaking his head and crossing his arms again.

"Same thing with Onodera. He never talks about how hot someone is. Do you know how long it took me to get him to confess how attractive he finds me?" I shook my head and took out a cigarette and lit it. "What should we do with our little ukes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"What do you mean Takano-san?" Yukina asked while tilting his head.

"What if we dressed up as them and shocked the shit out of loves?" I smirked more as Ritsu's shocked face and blush came to my mind.

"Takano-san... you are a GENIUS! Kisa-san will lose his cool and it will be so cute!" Yukina smirked as he thought of Kisa reaction.

"Isn't that a little much for them fanboying over so fiction people?" Hatori asked as he looked into the living room.

"Oh come on Hatori! You can't say it wouldn't be fun to see Yoshino freak out. You never know... maybe you will even get lucky." I laughed as Hatori blushed a little.

"I mean.. Yeah I guess it would be kinda fun and cute but... wouldn't that just pissed Onodera off? He doesn't seem like the kinda person to want to get down and dirty in the sheets with his boyfriend in a cosplay."

"I disagree. Onodera is very sexual when he wants to be. Ever since we started dating again, he has been more fun in bed too." I crossed my arms and looked at each of them. "I know a cosplaying store not to far from here. You guys in?"

I stuck out my hand and Yukina put his on top of mine. Hatori thought about it for a second then sighed.

"Fuck it!" Hatori put his hand on top of Yukina's. We all smirked thinking about how ukes were going to react. We walked back into the living room and found our lovers still going at it. We walked up to them and kissed them on the cheek. They stopped for a second and blushed deeply.

"We will be back guys. We are gonna go get some more beer. How fun watching your anime~" I told Ritsu and the other two. They nodded and we left chuckling evilly for what they were going to get tonight.

 **There is another chapter!**

 **Warning: Lemons!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is dedicated to** **Shiranai Atsune. Thanks being a fan of stories!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Black Butler AT ALL. The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **(Ritsu's POV)**

When Takano, Hatori and Yukina came home, Kisa and Yoshino went home with them and I stayed at Takano's apartment. I was sitting on the couch and reading a book while Takano took a shower.

"Good evening Young Master." I heard Takano from the corner of the room say. I laughed a little.

"What are you talking about?" I didn't look up from my book until I saw Takano standing in front of me. As I looked up, I saw my boyfriend in a suit. I felt my eyes widened as I realized it wasn't just any suit. It was the cosplay of Claude from Black Butler. I looked up to Takano face and I felt the heat rise into my face. He styled his hair like Claude's and had on Claude's glasses. Takano smirked and I felt my mouth drop.

"What are you gawking at your highness." He smirked even more.

"I..I... WHAT THE HELL TAKANO!?" I yelled as I stood up from the couch.

"What? You said you find this _Claude_ attractive and I just want to please you." I couldn't believe my eyes as I stare at my boyfriend. Something clicked in m head as his words finally reached my brain.

"Are you punishing me for calling another man hot?" I asked in a scared, quiet voice.

"Hmm... Yes and no." Takano took a step closer to me and I walked away from him a little.

"Why is it a no?" I asked. Takano smirked and step closer again.

"It is a no because I did want to please you and seeing you blushing and nervous pleases me." He kept coming closer as I keep stepping back. Takano eyes darken as he held up left wrist. He bit the glove and pulled it off like Claude. He raised his right hand and pulled off the glove with his left. He made sure I saw a fake tattoo of Claude's marking. I swallowed my spit as I felt my breath quicken.

"Why is it a yes?" I felt my back hit the wall. Takano hands came up and trapped me. He smirked as he leaned closer.

"You made me jealous and you know how I get when you do that. You said it out loud and even talked about what you found attractive about him. So Ritsu, my love, do you find me as attractive as him or more attrective?" Takano kissed my neck as I felt my body start to shake.

"I... I... this is crazy Takano-san! Take this off and let's just do something else." I tried to reason with him but he just chuckled.

"Answer my question Ritsu." Takano licked my ear and I moaned quietly.

"Yes your more attractive than him." I admitted and Takano chuckled again. He whispered in my ear.

"Do you like me dressing like him? Does this turn you on?" I moaned out again as Takano slid him hand up my shirt and caressed my nipples.

"Yes. Yes it does. Please." Takano kissed me hard and I returned the passion. He slide his tongue inside my mouth and fought against mine. He pulled away and smirked.

"Look at you Ritsu. Your shaking and your so red and warm." Takano pushed his erection into mine as I cried out. "Mmm I feel how hard you are. I knew you were a closet freak my love. You love this don't you." He rocked his hips into mine and sucked on my neck.

"Yes. Oh god yes just please oh please." Takano pulled me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He walked us to the bedroom and dropped me on the bed.

"I wanna be rough with you Ritsu." I was breathing hard and looked at him as he undid the ribbon tie and took off the fake glasses. He unbuttoned his tailcoat and threw it somewhere.

"H.. How r-r-rough?" Takano smirked as he slowly unbuttoned the vest and pulled it off.

"How rough do you think a demon is?" I stopped breathing as my heart started to beat unnaturally. Takano climbed onto the bed and kissed me.

"Can I tie you up and spank you?" I felt my breath turn into pants as Takano pulled off my shirt.

"Y-yes but p-please don't be t-t-too rough." Takano kissed me hard as he undid my pants and pulled them off along with my boxers.

"I won't hurt you. If It's too much, tell me to stop. Okay love?" I nodded my head and Takano pulled me over his lap. He held me down and rubbed my butt softly. I felt everything in my body shake as Takano slowly brought his hand up. I yelped as his hand smacked my ass hard but not too hard.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head. "You want more?"

"Yes please." He did it again and this time I moaned loudly. He spanked me a couple more times and each time was more pleasurable than the last. He laid me down on the bed and got up.

"Don't move." His voice was rough and out of breath. I could see his erection through his pants. I nodded my head fast and he smiled. He went to his closet and pull out a tie. He got on top of me and raised my arms. He tied my wrists to the bed and kissed me softly. "Is it too tight?"

"No I'm okay." He smiled again and got off me. He undid his slacks and pulled them down. He was only in his boxers now. His hard cock was visible and sticking out. He climbed back on the bed and kissed me again. It started out very loving but soon became needy and wanting. He pulled away and flipped me over. I grasped as I hit the bed. Takano pulled my knees in and now I was in a doggy position. I felt him kiss down my back until he reached my ass. I groaned out loudly as he licked my cheeks. He went lower and lower until...

"OH FUCK TAKANO!" I felt his warm, hot tongue lick around my tight hole. I heard him moan softly as he thrusted his tongue inside. I cried out in pleasure as he tongued fuck my ass. I pulled on the tie as I tried to break free. Takano was softly moaning, enjoying his meal.

"TAKANO PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE... AHHH!" Takano hand grabbed ahold of my throbbing member and stroked it hard and fast. He started to thrust his tongue faster and stroke me faster while gripping harder. I felt the familiar warm feeling in my stomach. "TAKANO.. I'M GONNA.. C-CUM... AHHHH!"

I felt my cum shoot out of me and onto his hand, myself and the bed. Takano pulled away from me and rolled me over with one hand. He brought his other hand to his mouth and sucked off my cum. He leaned down and licked the cum off me as he moaned. I watched him do it while panting.

"God I love how you taste." He reached for the lube in the bedside drawer and spread some on his cock. He pushed one finger inside me and then another and another. He fingered me fast as my cock became erect again. He pulled me into another heated kiss and then pulled his fingers out.

"Holy fuck! I can't wait any longer." He pulled his very hard cock out with precum falling down and shoved it into to me. I cried out in a pain from his big throbbing member. Takano stayed inside me and kissed me all over my face. I pushed my hips into his and Takano groaned as he started to thrust inside me. He was going slowly and very deeply. I moaned and groaned but I wanted more.

"More." I moaned out. "Faster. Harder. Please." Takano smirked and started to do what I asked. I cried out and pulled on the tie.

"Oh fuck Ritsu! Oh my fucking god! Your so tight baby and so fucking warm!" Takano moaned out loudly. I groaned out and pushed harder against him. "Say my name Ritsu. Say it!"

"Oh God... TAK.. TAKA.. GOD DAMNIT! FUCK ME MASAMUNE!" I screamed out and Takano growled loudly. Soon he was pounding into me so hard and fast.

Oh fuck... COME FOR ME RITSU!" Takano scream out. I felt my orgasm take over my body as I scream out.

"MASAMUNE!"

"RITSU!"

I came down from my high after awhile to find Takano on top of me trembling and trying to regain his breath.

"Takano... Are you okay?" Takano has never trembled like this after having sex. I started to feel my insecurities eat away at me.

"I think so... I never had an organism like that..." Takano raised his head and kissed me softly. He slowly pulled out of me and I felt his cum slide out of me. There was a lot and I think some is still inside. He untied me and rubbed my wrists loving. He smiled and kissed my nose. "Did I hurt you? I never done something like that." I shook my head and smiled.

"No. I think I'm okay. I might be sore in the morning though." I blushed and Takano chuckle softly.

"I'm sorry." Takano gave me a lopsided smile and I giggled.

"It's okay." He pulled into his arms and laid us down. He kissed all over my face and pulled me close. "Hey Takano-san, I don't want you to feel like Claude is more attractive than you. If it ever came down to it.." I yawned and snuggled closer to him. "I would choose you over anybody in the world. You're my one and only."

"I love you Ritsu. Thanks for letting me do that and thank you for saying that. You're my one and only too. Goodnight my love."

"I love you too. Goodnight Masamune." I fell asleep as Takano pulled me closer and drifted off to sleep.

 **There is another chapter!**

 **Warning: LEMONS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is dedicated to Shiranai Atsune. Thanks being a fan of stories!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Black Butler AT ALL. The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **(Kisa's POV)**

I walked into my apartment with Yukina and fell on my couch. _Ahhh... I'm so tired! Fighting with your best friend's over hot demons is soooo tiring!_

"Hey Kisa-san, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be right back." Yukina called out. I sat up and went to the kitchen. I warmed up some instast Ramen and sat down at coffee table. I turned on the news and started to eat. An half hour later, I heard the bathroom door open. I got up and threw away the Ramen cup. I turned around and jumped in shock. Yukina was standing in front of me in Sebastian cosplay. He had the wig, red eye contacts and everything! I felt my mouth drop as I looked him up and down. He smirked and came closer to me.

"Yukina what are you wearing!?" I asked in shocked voice. He giggled and spun around from me.

"Don't you like it Kisa-san?" I felt blush take over my face as I cleared my throat.

"Yes... but I mean... why?" Yukina smiled.

"I wanted to make you happy and I heard you talking about how _hot_ this guy was so Takano-san, Hatori-san and I went to get these cosplays." I cursed Takano and Hatori under my breath. _How could they do this!? I bet it was Takano idea! He always loves to mess with Rittie and why not make the other two do it too!_

"Yukina... You didn't have to dress up as Sebastian from Black Butler to make me happy. Also don't ever take advice from Takano-san, he always comes up with evil idea's" Yukina smirked again and hugged me.

"But don't I look sexy?" I felt my face burst into flames.

"Yes you do but still."

"Kisa-san do you love me?"

"Yes I do but still.. Hmph!" Yukina kissed me hard and picked me up. Our tongues fought for dominance as he sat me on the kitchen table. He pulled my shirt off me and kiss my neck. "Ahhh... Yukina.. What are you doing?" I panted out as Yukina sucked on my neck. I felt heat start to form in my pants as my dick became hard.

"I want you Kisa-san. We haven't seen each other in two weeks. I miss you. I want to make love to you like this." I blushed and cried out as he licked my nipple. His hand played with the other as he sucked hard. I cried out and pulled on his tailcoat.

He pulled away from my nipples and smiled. I undid his buttons on his tailcoat and vest. He pulled off the tie and I brought his gloved hands to my mouth. I looked at him with blush as I pulled them off with my teeth. Yukina smirked darkly and pulled me into a heated kiss. I moaned into his mouth as slid my hands into his white button shirt. I yanked on his shirt and the button went everywhere around us.

"I love you Kisa-san." Yukina kissed me again and started to undo my pants. I slide my hand into his wig and pulled it off. His hair came falling onto his face and I pulled on it. Yukina groaned and slide his hand down my pants. I cried out loudly as he start to stroke my erect member. He put his face in my neck and start to lick and suck my pulse point. I scratched down Yukina back as he bit my neck. I screamed out in pleasure and slipped my hand into Yukina's slacks. I squeezed his sweet round behind as he stroked me harder and faster.

"Oh god Yukina! I need you!" I pulled my hand out and undid his pants. I pushed him on his back onto the table and took out his cock. I licked the precum and slowly slide my mouth down. Yukina cried out and arched his back. I slid my mouth up and down slowly and sucked softly. Yukina grabbed my hair and pushed his hips up, trying to bury deeper into my mouth. I started to suck harder and faster. Yukina cried out my name as he came inside my mouth. I swallowed his seed and pulled him up into a kiss. We shared a heated kiss as Yukina pulled my pants off along with my boxers.

"Kisa-san I want you NOW!" Yukina spit on his fingers and rubbed my hole. He pushed his fingers inside me slowly and one at a time. I moaned out and sucked Yukina's neck. He pulled his fingers out and I pushed him back down. I got on top of him and slowly slide down on his cock.

"OH SHIT YUKINA!" I cried out as he went deeper and deeper. I started to push myself up and down slowly. Yukina held my hips while digging his nails into me.

"OH GOD KISA-SAN! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!" Yukina screamed out and flipped us over. I groaned when I hit the table and wrapped my arms and legs around Yukina.

"AHHH YUKINA!" Yukina pushed harder and faster inside me. I felt my body began to shake as I felt the warm tingling feeling inside my stomach.

"YUKINA!" I screamed out as my cum squirt out of my cock onto my stomach and chest.

"KISA-SAN!" Yukina growled out loudly as he thrusted inside me one last time. I felt his cum shoot deep inside me as he fell on top of me. While we calmed down our breathing, Yukina held me tightly as I returned the gesture.

"Kisa-san I love you so much. That was amazing!" I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"You say that everytime we have sex." Yukina smiled and nodded.

"It's because everytime is amazing and I can't decided which time is better." I chuckled again and kissed him softly.

"Yukina don't feel like you have to changed for me to think your hot. Your perfect the way you are. You're the hottest man in the whole world and You're all mine."

"Thank you Kisa-san! That means a lot to me." Yukina took his contacts out and rubbed his eyes. I giggled and looked down at him.

"You still have your clothes on." Yukina smirked evilly and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You wanna go again?" I laughed and nodded.

"Yes." We kissed again and started to make love.

 **There is another chapter!**

 **Warning: LEMONS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is dedicated to Shiranai Atsune. Thanks being a fan of my stories!**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or Black Butler AT ALL. The characters go to their rightful owners. The only thing I own is the story below.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Chiaki POV)**

Tori and I just got done eating. I was working on one of my new mangas (Thanks to Hatori... Baka) and Tori was... I don't even know! As I was drawing, I heard footsteps come closer. I took a drink from my tea and I looked up when the footsteps stopped. As Tori came into view, I spit out my delicious tea out all over myself and my drawings. Tori was dressed in a cosplay of Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler. My face went into flames as I looked at Tori. I couldn't believe my eyes!

"W-what... H-how... W-w-why?" I just stared at Tori as he looked at me.

"I don't really know." Tori laughed softly. "Takano talked me into it but seeing your reaction is very pleasurable." I felt my nose start bleeding and Tori smirked. I stood up and ran to the bathroom. I held tissues to my nose and raised my head up.

"Oh Chiaki~" I whipped my head around to find Tori leaning on the door frame. "Did you just get a nosebleed like in your mangas?" I couldn't stop the blush from becoming redder or the blood from my nose.

"I..I.. Tori what are you doing!? Don't ever let Takano-san talk you into things ever again! I... I don't even know what to say! You even have a wig and purple contacts and his suit and his gloves and OH MY GOD!" I got more tissues and held it too my nose as Tori just chuckled.

"I really am enjoying this Chiaki. You really are adorable."

"AND YOU'RE CRAZY!" Tori just smirked and came into the bathroom. "What... What are you doin..Ahhh!" Tori licked my neck and pulled the tissues away from my nose.

"I love you Chiaki." Tori turned me around and kissed me roughly. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue caressed mine. He pushed his hips against mine and I felt his erection. He smirked when he felt how hard I was against his.

"T-Tori.. I.. don't want you to dress..." I lost my word as he kissed my forehead. Tori pulled off my shirt and slid his hands down my chest to my stomach then to my hips. I started to pant as his licked my nipple. He sucked hard on it and his hands groped my butt. I moaned out when he bit down gently on my hard nipples. I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him hard. He moaned into my mouth and kissed me back. I run my hands into the wig and pulled it off. I threw in and run my hands into his brown hair. I smiled as I pulled away from him.

"Take your contacts out." Tori did as I asked and I kissed his neck. I slowly unbuttoned his tailcoat. I pushed it off him and undid his tie and threw it on the ground. He kissed my neck while slowly moving down to my nipples again. I unbuttoned his vest and his shirt and pushed it down. I slide my hands up his chest.

"Your more outgoing tonight." Tori smirked as he looked into my eyes.

"Shut up." I kissed him again and run my hand into his hair and pulled hard. Tori moaned deeply and kissed me more passionately. I pushed my hips into his again and rubbed my hardness onto his. Tori pulled away from me.

"Ahhhh... Chiaki."Tori searched my face. I smiled at him and brought his hands up. I bit off his left glove the way Sebastian does and pulled off the other. I pulled off his fake demon tattoo.

"I like you better like this. I don't want you to dress up in a silly cosplay." Tori searched my eyes and I smiled more. "You are better as yourself Tori. This is the man I fell in love with. I didn't fall in love with a crazy demon from an anime."

"Oh Chiaki, I love you so much." Tori kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer and rubbing my erection on his. He groaned and pick me up. He sat me on the sink corner. He got in between my legs as I wrapped them around him. I reached down and unbuttoned his slacks and pushed them down. Tori stepped out of them and pushed his boxers down. I reached down a stroked his member slowly and gripped it roughly.

"Ahhhhh Chiaki!" He groaned out and sucked on my neck. I felt him leaving a mark as I moaned loudly. I stroked him faster and pulled on him tighter.

"Tori... Make love to me." I panted out and he pulled me off the corner. He pulled off my sweats and boxers. I stepped out of them and Tori took hold of my throbbing cock. He got down on his knees and I grasped. I cried out as he licked me up and down. He slid his mouth down and suck roughly.

"Oh fuck! Oh god Tori!" He sucked harder and slid his mouth up and down. He moved his mouth only to reach for the new bottle of lube in the drawer. He put some on his hand and rubbed it in. He slowly slid a finger inside me and pushed his mouth back on my cock. "Oh.. OH SHIT TORI! AHHHH!"

Tori sucked me fast and hard as he pushed more fingers inside. He thrusted his fingers in and out as his mouth worked. I started to see white and my body shook in shock and pleasure. "Tori... I'm gonna...cum... oh god...FUCK!"

I came inside Tori's mouth as he moaned on my cock. I felt him swallowing everything I gave him and pull his fingers out.

"I need you Chiaki. God I need you so bad."

"Tori... tie me up like that one night." I heard him chuckle as he stood up. He kissed my forehead again, my eyelids, my cheeks, and last my lips.

"Alright I will. Tell me if it's too much okay?" I nodded as he turned me around and push me down on the sink. My body was on the sick and my legs on the ground. I was panting as I was preparing myself for Tori to be rough. He kicked my foot over so my legs were further apart. He put my hands behind my back and tie them. I felt him at my entrance. He slowly pushed his way in as I cried out. Tori kissed my shoulder and stayed still until I pushed back onto him. He kissed my shoulder again and leaned up. He held onto my hips and started to thrust.

"Harder Tori faster." I panted out. Tori held on to me tighter as he gave me what I needed. I screamed out as he rammed into me.

"Oh... FUUUUCCCK CHIAKI!" Tori screamed out as he went faster and harder.

"AHHH TORI! OH GOD YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD." Tori reached under me and grabbed onto my cock. He started to stroke me as he pounded into me. I cried out and Tori panted hard. "Tori I'm.. I'M GONNA.. C-cum! PLEASE TORI!"

"I AM TOO!" Tori stroked me faster and thrusted even harder and faster. "Chiaki say my name. Oh god please say my name."

"Y-Yosh... YOSHIYUKI!" I screamed out loudly as I came. I felt Tori cum inside me as he screamed out my name. He fell on top of me. We laid there for... seconds?... Minutes?... hours?... until Tori stood up. He untied me and slowly slide out of me. His cum came out of me and I felt my body become weak as I fell. I felt Tori catch me but slowly slide us onto the floor. I laid my head on his shoulder and curled up in his lap.

"I love you so much Chiaki. I never thought my life would end up this way but I am so happy it did." I looked up at Tori as he smiled and kissed me softly. I smiled against his lips and pulled back slightly.

"I love you too Tori. I am happy you confessed to me and I did too. I am happy with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Tori smiled very shyly and I giggle.

"Tori I ruined my drawings when I spit out the tea." I admitted shyly. He sighed but smiled a lopsided smile.

"It's okay. This time I won't get mad. It was kinda my fault anyways." I laughed and held onto him as he stood up. He laid us down in my bed and cuddled up to me. We soon fell asleep in each others arms and dreaming about our future together.

 **AHHH! ALL THE LEMONS! I really like this story and it was a lot of fun to write! Thank you** **Shiranai Atsune for the great idea and I hoped you liked it! Anyways stay tuned for another One-Shot in "The Start of Our Life Together" in my series "Our Super Crazy and Loving life" and also another stories I might write in the future!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Kiss Kiss xxx**


End file.
